Kit's Adventures  Volume 1
by Chrissymay
Summary: Kit Masterson is caught doing illegal stuff so L sends her to Wammy's House, where everyone can keep an eye on her. L x Light, L x BB later in the story, L x Misa, Misa x Light, Near x Mello, Mello x Matt, Matt x Near, Matt x OC
1. Chapter 1, In Which We Meet Kit

**Kit's Adventures ~Volume 1~**

See, when you travel back and forth between England and America illegally, steal a boatload of things along the way, and do some breaking and entering, people tend to get mad. Especially the law enforcers. Now, it's even more frustrating when the law enforcers have been searching for this rule breaker for about a year and have no leads. That is usually when they bring out the big guns. What that means is they ask the world's greatest detective to lend a hand. You're probably thinking, _"Well awesome! The world's greatest detective will solve the case and that nasty, horrible, villain will rot in jail!" _Well I'm sorry but there are two things wrong with that theory. One: The world's greatest detective only involves himself in cases that interest him. Two: the nasty, horrible, villain is a sweet thirteen-year-old girl and if you have a heart you won't want her to rot in jail.

Kit was currently sitting in the food court of some random mall she walked into in England. She was a ginger, which had caused her a lot of problems in her life. She was also freckly, ever so slightly chubby, and had braces and light green eyes that changed to aqua depending on what she was wearing. Everyone she met, even if it was just for a minute, remembered her the next time they saw her. She was unforgettable. Unfortunately that meant she had to wear wigs, hats, and a mountain of foundation (and other makeup to hide her freckles) when she didn't want people to recognize her. Back to her appearance: She was wearing a hot pink golf T- shirt with mid-thigh jean shorts, and blue slip-ons. She had on a coral pink backpack that she carried around everywhere, but it was summer so nobody knew why she carried it or what was in it.

Onward with the story.

Kit was sitting in the food court, contemplating whether to go into the Apple store and see what they had on sale, or to just go directly to the airport and get on a plane to Japan, just to see if she could get that far, to test them, to check if the government was on her tail. On the other hand, she _really_ wanted a new laptop because her current on was having problems with iTunes and she could _not have that_. Kit needed the absolutely updated version of iTunes so she could dance and sing along badly.

She went to the airport.

Now you're probably all, _"But she can't drive! England is weird, but they wouldn't let a thirteen-year-old drive!"_ And you'd be right. Kit took the bus, smart one.

That was not a compliment.

Anyway. *Clears throat to break the awkward silence*

As Kit got on a flight to Japan illegally, a very upset Mello pouted while a very happy Matt grinned at a very confused Near in England.

"Thanks, Near!" said Matt cheerfully.

"The fuck, Near?" said Mello angrily.

" Uhhhh," said Near perplexedly.

"You helped Matt steal my chocolate!"

"Oh. Yes. I was worried that you would get diabetes."

Mello stared at Matt. Then, shortly afterwards, glared. Matt looked away, because no one can withstand Mello's glare for more than a few seconds. It's really intense.

"Boys. Calm your ponies." Roger, the boss, came into one of the nine rec rooms.

"Roger, I believe that the saying is 'hold your horses'," Near helpfully interjected.

"Shush, Near. I trust you three know you're all skipping third period?" Roger scowled. Near's eyes widened and Mello gasped, Matt simply looked a bit concerned.

"Oh no!" Near and Mello simultaneously shouted as they looked at the wall clock.

"Damn. Sorry, Roger. We were discussing politics and we forgot what time it was." Matt apologized.

"Yes well, you best apologize to the health teacher, and hope she forgives you." Roger dragged them out of the place the three boys were hanging out at nutrition. He instead dragged them to the school part of the orphanage.

You should see your face. You're so confused. You're like, _"What? Orphanage? Did they mention that in the books? Ow, my head. Oh wait, yeah… I remember that Mello and Near were in an orphanage. Alrightie. Get on with the story. GO." _It's actually very funny. Ha. I meant your face, not the story. Or maybe... Nevermind.

Anywhoodle, there is a school attached to the ever prestigious and elite Wammy's House. If you don't know what Wammy's House is, I certainly suggest asking someone better than you. If you are much too lazy, keep reading, it'll come.

The school covers every subject and every grade. All the kids at Wammy's are way smarter than the average cat, that's the reason they're there. (Cats play a really big part in this story; so if you're allergic, get the medicine cabinet open and ready.) They're trying to become L, the most awesome detective ever. He seriously is super awesome. The kids come from all over the world to compete to be L's successor, and mysteriously are, against all odds, all orphans. Maybe the people who come get the kids are assassins and they kill the parents! Ha, no: L would never allow that. He's generally against killing.

The school.

If you went there, you wouldn't really know what grade you were in, because the oldest you were allowed to be at Wammy's was 17. That being said, if you have the smartest kids ever, they would all be at high school level, the older ones at college level. The youngest child, Zane, was 4, and already knew how to do fifth grade level math. The oldest kid, Eric, was 16 and knew more than most doctors, including the exact number of pi. 3.1415926 is all most scientist are required to remember, but Eric stopped around the hundredth number he spit out.

So, you didn't know what grade you were in because you were at a mix of grades. Like Mello, for example was at a seventh grade level English but was also taking a graduate school math class that he deemed "Easy". Matt only had three graduate classes, while Mello had four, and Near had five. There were six periods in a day, but there was no graduate course for P.E.

OH JESUS TOO MUCH BACKSTORY/EXPLAINING!

Let's get back to our current situation.

Kit got off the flight with a satisfactory grin. She had made it to Japan illegally and not one of the flight attendants questioned her. Kit retrieved her carry-on bag and went on her merry way to the baggage claims. She patiently awaited her hot pink bag. Once she had it in sight, she dodged the various tourists and home comers and lugged her bag outside. She silently counted all the change in her pocket and hoped it would be enough for the bus. As she searched for the bus, her peripheral vision picked up a man holding up a sign that said a name. Kit recognized the name, but didn't really register it. She remembered that in the USA, people looked for their last names on the signs, to indicate that the person holding the sign would drive them to wherever they were staying. Kit turned around and searched for the bus again. She then whirled around, assuming a suspicious face. She finally registered the name on the sign. '_Masterson_,' she thought, '_isn't that my last name?_'

Yes, it is, you silly girl. I seriously think you need to take some meds stat. But you can't, because I created you, and now I must pay the price for your stupidity. *Sigh* Continue.

'_Must be a different Masterson, because I sure didn't order a driver, and that guy looks like a pedophile_,' Kit judged the driver. '_Jesus, do buses even come in Japan? I've been standing here for thirty minutes and nothing's arrived!_' She idly wondered if the person who ordered the driver looked like her. She turned around to look again, and the man was about ten feet closer. '_OHGODOHGODOHGODHE'SGONNARAPEMEI'MGONNADIEOHJESUSHELPMEPLEASE!_' Kit thought. But instead of showing her fear, she turned to him and said,

"Hello! Are you still seeking your customer?" with a big smile.

"Well yes, I suppose I am, considering they haven't come to me yet." the old man had a soft but firm voice, and a British accent. He also had a Hitler 'stache, but it was white, like his comb over.

"Oh, I see. Uhmm," Kit was about to say something, but changed her mind. Sensing this, the man looked at her and motioned for her to continue. "Well, I'm very naturally curious, and I was just going to ask if you are allowed to give away a simple bit of information about your customer, such as, but not limited to, the first name?" she took a shy gander at the man.

"Well, you seem like a trustworthy person, and I wasn't told not to tell, so I guess that would be okay. She is supposed to be young, like 13 or 14, and her name is Kit."


	2. Chapter 2, In Which Not Much Happens

**Chapter 2**

Kit visibly paled and took a step back. She smiled at the man and said in a wavering voice, "Oh, that's really strange. Um, well, my name is Kit Mas-" she cleared her throat "-Masterson."

"Oh, how wonderful! Well, let's go. My name is Mr. Wammy."

"But I didn't order a driver! And I have no idea where we're about to go!"

"I swear to God that I won't harm you. I'm with the police, too, so I couldn't lay a single finger on you even if I wanted to, which I don't." As he said this, he pulled out a police badge. "Well, let's go!"

Kit hesitated. "Wait for me!"

…

"Ryuzaki, are you seriously going to eat ALL those donuts? C'mon, you're only taking one bite out of each one!"

"Light-kun is free to indulge in these donuts. I am simply testing them all, to make sure they aren't poison."

"We are supposed to be working on the Kira case, not eating donuts and getting sidetracked with stupid airplane capers." Light Yagami ranted.

"LIIIIIIIIIIGGHHT! My darling who I absolutely love with all my heart!" Just then, a sexy, perfumed mop of blonde came running into the investigation room at top speed. It bounced up and down so fast that you could barely see all the makeup it was wearing, or the extremely provocative outfit it had chosen so carefully that morning that made its already large breasts look a size bigger.

"Misa. Misa. _Misa_. MISA. _MISA!_"

The mop stopped jumping and started crying. "LIGHT DOESN'T LOVE MISA-MISA ANYMORE!" It bawled.

L smirked. "Misa, I can personally assure you that Light-kun loves you with all his heart. In fact, he was just talking about how much he missed you."

Misa immediately stopped crying and glomped Light. "Misa thought that when you yelled at her, you hated her!"

As Light hugged the over-emotional mop, he threw a dirty glance at L. Light mustered up all the cheeriness he could and exclaimed, "Hey Misa! I know what would be super fun and would make me super happy!"

Misa, ever eager to please Light, opened her eyes wider than one of L's donuts and grinned.

"You could… Go ask Matsuda a whole buttload of questions! About soap!" Light thrusted his fist in the air and sent Misa on her way.

"I WON'T LET YOU DOWN, LIGHT!" Was Misa's battle cry.

"Oh, Light-kun, I just texted Watari, and we just found our sky-high culprit." L smugly drank his coffee.

…

Matt put down his Legend of Zelda game and texted Mello. A few seconds later Mello waltzed through Matt's doorframe.

"Dude, I'm one room over. You could have just yelled for me." Mello said as he crunched a chocolate bar.

"Dude I couldn't have! Roger told me to be especially quiet, cause Linda has a cold and she's, like, taking a nap or something. And you know she moved into the room right under me!" Matt whispered loudly.

"Well whatever, she had six floors to choose from. And the fact that she chose the room right under you means that she does not care about noise. You're probably the loudest person at Wammy's, with all your hollering about getting all the coins and all that loud game music." Mello proclaimed, and for good measure, stomped.

"Mells! What the hell? Stop! And Linda could have only chose from this floor or the one below it. Those were the only rooms open." Matt turned to his game.

I suppose I should explain. There are 26 rooms at Wammy's. One for each letter of the alphabet. As of where we are in the story, three rooms are empty. There are six floors, each with four rooms on them. There are two extra rooms on the bottom floor. Matt and Mello are on the top floor. There is one vacant room on their floor, the fourth being occupied by Near. Linda and three more kids live below them. Same with the fourth, third, and second floor, but not the first. The first floor has two rooms that aren't used very often, for they are Watari and L's.

It seems that whenever I explain things, a small part of me falls asleep.

…

Kit followed Mr. Wammy onto the tarmac. "But I just got here! Where are we going?" Kit whined.

"You're going to your destination." Mr. Wammy smiled at her.

"Gee, that really helped," Kit laughed. Her face grew serious. "Seriously, where are we going?"

"Well Kit, I work with a man who… Um, do you know who L is?"

"Yeah. Well, I mean, not personally, but he's a detective."

"I work with him."

"Whoa! You're awesome!"

"Yes I am. Anyway, he suspected you."

At this, Kit stopped smiling. Her face fell, and she tried to keep a straight face. "Oh. W-what was I suspected for?"

Mr. Wammy smiled. "You keep stowing away on planes. All we had to do was look at some video surveillance. It was definitely you! Don't worry, this flight will be paid for. We're going to England."

"Aw, but I just came from there!"

"I know. I saw the video tapes."


	3. A Fake Chapter

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_****_It means a lot. Plus, it will make me want to update. Oh, don't forget to tell me if I spelled something wrong.

Thanks,

Kit M.


	4. Chapter 3, In Which Kit Gets There

**Chapter 3 **

"Oh JESUS! Oh JESUS CHRIST! These are HOT! WHY! WHY! OH MY GOD!" said Linda, eating Takis.

"Get some water, retard," said Flora.

Linda is half Korean and half Japanese, and is 12. She loves art, and is super skinny. She also has these bangs that cover her right eye completely. No one even knows if she has a right eye. Flora is 14, absolutely loves anything having to do with books or writing, and is slightly plump. She blames puberty. Everyone else blames all the fast food she eats. Flora is Persian, and is Muslim. But she's not super religious, so she doesn't do Ramadan, because she doesn't want to fast. I wonder why she's self-conscious?

So you know Linda is in the room right below Matt, but Flora is in the room right below Linda, on the fourth floor.

…

"Light, do you remember when I said that I got the airplane stowaway?" L, with his big black eyes, looked at Light so intensely that he almost looked into his soul.

"Yes. Are you not going to call me Light-kun anymore? Because that's totally cool with me. I am down with that." Light looked away, unable to withstand the gaze.

"Oh, no no no, Light-kun, in my excitement, I had merely forgotten the suffix. So in any event, we found her."

"She? How old?"

"13."

Light looked ashamed for asking. He was still curious, though, so he paused before asking, "Ryuzaki… where are you going to put her? I would feel bad if she had to rot in a prison."

Ryuzaki looked down into his mug. He also didn't want the girl to have to go to jail at such a young age… but what other choice did he have? Unless… "That's it!"

Light looked at the excited detective and waited for an explanation.

"There's a school, well more of an orphanage, really… but anyway, it's for really smart children, who have the potential to become me if I die or something. If I can have Watari test her… I can see if she's eligible…" The detective trailed off.

"Um, pardon Ryuzaki… But is there anything I can do to help? I really want to help you out." Matsuda suddenly appeared. "Plus, I need to get away from Misa. She keeps talking to me about soap."

Ryuzaki looked at his now empty coffee cup. "Well, you could get me some coffee," he said.

…

"Hey guys," Linda said as she strolled into rec room where Mello was shooting Near with a Nerf gun. Near had made a shield made of Legos and was making his protection fort more elaborate. Matt had combined an Xbox with a Wii, and was playing a version of MarioKart that involved shooting and throwing grenades. Matt was a computer and electronics wizard. He had hacked into the FBI, and even more impressive, hacked into Club Penguin without getting a warning. All he had to do for the Xbii was getting some new hardware and connecting some wires. He made the game. He even made a character that looked exactly like him, with the fastest speed and best turning ability. Matt didn't use that character though, he liked a good challenge.

"Hey girls," the boys mumbled, apparently too busy reloading Nerf guns, building another Lego defense tower, or throwing a grenade at Princess Peach to care that Linda and Flora were there.

"We have important news," said Linda.

"Yeah," said Flora.

Not one of the boys even looked up.

Obviously, this would mean drastic measures.

Linda walked calmly over to Near and pushed his entire castle over. She then unplugged, from the wall, the TV cord. She was about to take the gun from Mello's hands, but Mello grinned and held it up out of her reach.

"No one will ever be able to get a gun out of my hands," he said. "That, I can assure you."

"Well maybe next time maybe you should listen to me!" Linda crossed her arms and frowned. The emo flap covering her right eye made her look even angrier. "What I was going to say was, I heard Roger talking to Wammy on the phone, and there's gonna be a new kid here."

"Wait, really? For real? How do you know?" Mello was suspiciously eyeing Flora, like she had done something to make Linda think there was a new kid.

"I was spying around the door because I wanted to find where he keeps the keys, but instead I got something better."

"Aren't you supposed to be sick?"

"Yeah, but I faked it so I wouldn't have to be bothered with going to P.E." Linda grinned. Near had been watching this with wide eyes.

"Linda?" he requested. "Did you hear their gender?"

"Huh? What Near? What did you want? Gender? Oh, sorry, I didn't catch that… But I'm sure it will be a boy," Linda assured the worried Near. She had quite a crush on Near. Everyone in the orphanage was aware, even the teachers, except for Near.

"Good. I'm not sure these hormonal boys could be normal enough for a girl." Near gestured to Matt and Mello, who were wrestling. Mello was on top (hehe) and had pinned Matt's hands to the floor. Matt was struggling intensely until he realized he had feet. Matt, being on the floor, scrunched up his legs and pushed up on Mello's stomach. Mello fell off and Matt pounced.

"We should do something," Flora said.

"Nah, it's fun to watch…" Linda said.

…

Kit awoke to a giant rumbling and a really loud noise. "AAAAHHH! WE'RE DYING! GET OUT OF THE HOUSE BEFORE THE EARTHQUAKE BREAKS IT! ARE THOSE LIONS? ANGRY LIONS-" she was stopped with a hand on her shoulder and a laugh.

"It's okay. We're landing. It's been almost twelve hours. You fell asleep ten minutes into the flight." Mr. Wammy said kindly.

"Oh. I guess that's why my eyes feel fuzzy." Kit looked at her luggage. "Hey… Hey man, did you go through my bags? That's a really creepy thing to do."

"Well I did find several knives, two laptop computers, and two packs of matches. I do hope you know that those three things are illegal on airplanes. How you got them past the security is beyond me, since there was no video surveillance on that part."

Kit chose not to answer. She did, however, look out the window as the plane came to a complete stop. She looked at the hills in the distance, and looked at the cloudy sky. "Ah, it's always cloudy here…" she said absentmindedly.

"One time a few years ago it was raining," Mr. Wammy laughed. "And Near was scared of the thunder, so Mello sat with him and comforted him, but then Mello was scared of the lightning, so Matt had to comfort them both. Then all the lights went out, and Matt was terrified of the dark at that time, so L came in and gave all of them lollipops and made a tent out of blankets and sheets. A real pillow fort." Mr. Wammy was tearing up at the thought of how funny it was.

Kit stared at him with a look of confusion and fear. "Okay crazy, you just randomly said all that after I said that it was cloudy, and then you expect me to laugh when I only recognized L's name. Dude." she shook her head then started to collect her bags. The two exited the plane and went over to a waiting taxi. They got in, and for about one hundred and twenty minutes, Kit wondered where they were going. So she asked. Every two minutes. She literally counted two minutes.

"Where are we going?" Wait for it…

"Where are we going?" It was pretty annoying.

"You'll find out when we get there!" Mr. Wammy had a buttload of patience, but this was the equivalent of the second layer of hell. Finally, the taxi pulled up to a giant gate. Mr. Wammy reached out and punched in a code, and the huge metal gate opened. The driveway was pretty long, and had trees surrounding on both sides, so Kit couldn't see. Then the trees cleared and she saw the house. '_Oh my lord, that is certainly a large house,_' Kit thought. Indeed it was. With the six floors, three rec rooms, giant library, huge kitchen, dining hall, _and _school, it was a large house. Kit grabbed her backpack and her bag and followed Mr. Wammy up the three steps to the wooden black double-door with a big metal knocker. He got out this weird, medieval key- complete with the skeleton head- and inserted it into the keyhole. He opened the door with a squeak, and Kit stepped in.

* * *

><p>Hey you guys. Sorry I haven't uploaded. I just recently found out what Hetalia is, so... I've become obsessed. Everyone does! Don't yell at me! Sorry this chapter is so short. Sealand's awesome. Become one with Russia, Da? Da.<p> 


End file.
